


Just another Stricklake fic.

by Ziggy_Writes_Nothing_But_Trash



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggy_Writes_Nothing_But_Trash/pseuds/Ziggy_Writes_Nothing_But_Trash
Summary: A fanfiction of Barbara Lake and Walter Strickler :]





	Just another Stricklake fic.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



> In all honesty ship whoever you want to, I have nothing against people that enjoy Stricklake. I just felt like posting this for fun.

Barbara picks Walter up and slams him into the trash. Utterly annihilated.

**Author's Note:**

> Barbara Lake is a woman loving woman and this ship sucks.


End file.
